hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaiian Pot Roast
Hawaiian Pot Roast is the seventh Entree recipe featured in Sugar Cookie Murder. Spray the inside of a 4-quart slow cooker with non-stick cooking spray OR Preheat oven to 325 degrees F., rack in the middle position. Ingredients * 1/2 cup cornstarch * 2 cups firmly packed brown sugar * 1/2 teaspoon powdered ginger (or 2 teaspoons finely diced fresh ginger) * 1/2 cup red wine vinegar * 20-ounce can drained pineapple chunks (reserve the liquid for later) * 1/3 cup soy sauce * 2 cups chopped green bell pepper (or one 16-ounce package frozen tri-colored bell peppers) * 1/3 cup minced onions * 4-5 pound boneless chuck roast (or any similar cut of boneless beef) * 4-ounce can of mushrooms (stems and pieces are fine) OR 1 cup fresh, sliced mushrooms from the grocery store * 1 or 2 packets (.88 ounces per packet) beef gravy mix (Mother uses Lawry 's Brown Gravy mix) Directions * Mix the cornstarch, brown sugar, and ginger in a bowl. Stir in the pineapple liquid. Add the vinegar and soy sauce, and stir until smooth. Add the pineapple chunks, onions, and the finely diced green pepper. 1 * Prepare your slow cooker by spraying it with Pam or another non-stick cooking spray. Put a bit of the mixture in the bottom, and then set the meat on top. Pour the rest of the mixture over the top, put on the lid, turn the control to LOW, and let it cook for eight to ten hours. * One hour before you're ready to serve, add the mushrooms. 2 * If you're late putting this up in the slow cooker, you can cook it at HIGH for the first two hours and then switch it to LOW. Using this method, it should only take six hours or so. * If you choose to do this in the oven: Grease the inside of a roasting pan. Follow the direction above and once your pot roast is in the pan, cover it tightly with heavy-duty foil. * Bake at 325 degrees F. for five to six hours, or until the meat is easily pierced with a fork. 3 Then take off the foil and let it brown in the oven another 45 minutes to an hour. * Once the meat is ready, take it out of the pan or crock pot and let it cool for fifteen minutes. * Sprinkle one packet of gravy mix in the liquid and stir until it's thickened. Add another packet if the sauce isn't thick enough. Keep the sauce warm in the oven or the slow cooker. * Slice the meat, transfer the slices to a deep platter, pour the thickened liquid over the top artistically (Mother's description, not mine) and serve. Hannah's Notes 1 If you decided to use the tri-colored bell peppers, just cut open the bag and dump them in still frozen. 2 Mother puts this in the crock-pot before she goes to work and when she comes home, it's ready. 3 I don't think you can over-bake this—if it falls apart, that's good, too.